


The new actress on set

by acklesaddicted



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaddicted/pseuds/acklesaddicted
Summary: After thirteen years, Supernatural casts Danneel in a recurring role.





	The new actress on set

At first she said it as a joke.  
“Yeah, it would be fun to be on the show! She used to say laughing. But, for Danneel it was really a joke.

For thirteen years and counting of supernatural she just stayed in the shadows for two particular reasons:

-It was Jensen’s thing  
-Many fans of the show tend to dislike her

Danneel was fine with all of this. But then she said that phrase and a week later Jensen came home all giddy with a mischievous smile saying

“Bob wants you on the show!”

Danneel immediately thought he was joking and laughed, but Jensen was serious.

After that day, it all went down pretty quickly; She received phone calls from the network, from Bob, from Bob’s wife, who apparently was writing a character just for her, and after a couple of months it was time to make the announcement.

Danneel was happy for all of the positive feedback that she received, even from a few of the cast members.

She and Jensen decided that it was better to move the entire family up to Vancouver for the filming of the episode, and so they did.

A woman, three children and lots and lots of bags were ready to board a flight. Of course JJ was super excited at the thought of being able to see her dad everyday. The twins on the other hand were not as easy to manage, given that on the plane their ears started to ache.  
But Danneel, like the pro that she is, managed to keep control of the situation and by doing that, she was also able to calm herself.

She was a little worried about filming for Supernatural, she didn’t want Jensen to feel strange about her presence.  
After all Vancouver was his place, Supernatural was his thing and she was worried that having her at home and at work could make Jensen feel uncomfortable.

Anyway, the time for worrying was very little. The house was not ready to welcome the family for the week. They didn’t have cribs for the babies or the right equipment for protecting them from all the danger, like putting their finger in the electric sockets for example.

So, the first thing that she did was running to the store to make their stay as comfortable as possible.

But when Jensen came home from the convention that night, his happy and tired face calmed all of Danneel’s nerves. She could enjoy a week with her husband; and she was even more happy when, as they climbed in bed, he opened his arms for her, mumbling something on the line of “’m so happy that you are here” before planting a kiss on her forehead and deciding that a good session of cuddles was the most important thing at the moment.

Next morning she was needed on set for her first day, and even if Jensen wasn’t needed until later on the day, he insisted on going with her

“I need to make sure that everyone will treat you as you deserve” he said while crossing the parking lot of the set, holding her hand.

Danneel couldn’t help but smile while Jensen guided her towards his trailer.  
For years she came here just as a visitor, so she was super grateful for the opportunity. Acting has always been one of her greatest passions, but after JJ was born, the role of mother seemed more appealing than anything else.  
That feeling grew more and more, even now with the twins, and she was happy like that, given that being a full time mom was very rewarding.  
But when Jensen came up with the idea of being part of the Supernatural family, she found herself happy and content.

In all honesty, her first day on set went really well, her character ,Sister Jo, apparently had good taste in terms of clothing so she was happy with her choice of costume, and being able to be pampered by the make up artist on set was just as great.

Then there was the whole rollerblading thing, that left Danneel a little preoccupied when they tell her that she needed to do a scene with those on, but even that went well.

After her scenes for the day were done, she went back to Jensen’s trailer, that they were sharing for the week, because she knew that he was waiting for her. As soon as she opened the door, two large arms engulfed her

“here is my favorite actress!” said Jensen pulling back just a little “ I heard that you were great today”

Danneel smiled at his excitement “Great is a big word. But I didn’t messed up any of my lines and more importantly I didn’t fell on my face while I was on the roller-blades. That is what I call a victory!” she said enjoying the warmth of her husband embrace

Jensen started to laugh, one of his beautiful full body laugh that made Danneel laugh too.

After they calmed down, Jensen went to closet to relieve her jacket “Okay” he started to say “ I think you’re good to go for today, so I say let’s go back to the kids”

He offered to help her to put on the jacket, and while he was behind her sliding the coat on, he leaned to whisper into her ear 

“By the way, you look gorgeous. I think I’m going to like this Sister Jo” he said smirking a little

Danneel slightly rolled her eyes and turned around to face him

“Yeah Yeah, now let’s go, I miss the kids” she said pulling Jensen along with her out of the trailer 

They went home and prepared a nice little dinner that they could all enjoy, meatballs with potatoes and carrots on the side.  
During dinner JJ chatted happily about all the activities that she did while her parents were at work, while Danneel was feeding the twins with Jensen's help.

After dinner it was finally bedtime for the kids, and fortunately, sleep for them came pretty quickly.  
That left the two adults alone, that after a nice glass of wine, decided that sleep was the top priority for them too.

“Did I told you that I’m happy to have you guys here?” Jensen said while changing into his pajamas “I love the fact that after a full day at work we could sit all together for dinner. I miss those moments usually”

Danneel knew how much Jensen missed his family during the season, so when she finally climbed on the bed beside him she told him

“I know you do. We miss you too. A lot” she said “But right now we are here, so let’s enjoy the time that we have, okay? After that it will be Christmas break!”

Jensen smiled and leaned in for a kiss “You’re right.” A peck on the lips “How about I show you just how much I enjoy having you here?” Another peck.

Danneel pulled away for a moment licking her lips to savor the taste of his husband's lips

“If you insist...” she said smiling, leaning in for another kiss.

Yeah. This week was definitely going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> When i found out that Danneel was going to be on the show, I knew I had to write something down. Please let me know what you think and feel free to leave suggestions!  
> Thank you


End file.
